Junebug
by c0rnii
Summary: Os une nuit, une rencontre.   Elle arrivait, il les collectionnait. Il l'a laissé sur la plage, elle a trouvé un mot compromettant. Quand les sentiments se changent en haine... Happy End  of course  Ed/Bells.


**Junebug.**

**POV Bella**

Le miroir me rend une image de moi que je ne connais pas. J'ai des cernes, les yeux encore humides de mes pleurs, et le teint pâle. Mes cheveux tombent en cascade dans mon dos, libres, sauvages. Avant j'étais belle.

Maintenant ça n'a plus aucune espèce d'importance. Car ce n'était que l'affaire d'un soir pour lui. Mais pour moi… Pour moi ça a été la plus merveilleuse nuit de toute ma pitoyable et banale existence. C'était avant que je sache qui Il était. Que je sache à quel monde Il appartenait. Et maintenant j'allais devoir vivre avec ce poids, cette douleur dans ma poitrine qui se rouvrirait dès que je le verrais. Ça n'a été qu'une erreur, une erreur de Juin.

_Junebug._

_(...)_

**POV Edward**

_Elle s'approche encore de mon visage et souffle tendrement dessus. Sa bouche rencontre la mienne et nos langues fusionnent. Elle gémit doucement, tremblante entre mes bras. Ma petite chose fragile… _

Quand je rouvre les yeux, je suis seul, face à moi même dans la salle de bain. Je me hais. Mes yeux d'habitude si vivants sont désormais éteints. Et la seule personne capable de les rallumer me déteste. Ma mâchoire se contracte et ma main part d'elle même dans ce stupide reflet. Je me vois, brisé en mille morceaux.

_Exactement comme l'état de mon cœur en ce moment. Brisé et impuissant._

J'ai voulu cette situation, j'en suis l'entier responsable. Et pourtant… Et pourtant, chaque jour que Dieu crée, je ne peux m'empêcher de me haïr. De haïr le monstre que je suis devenu. J'avais une chance, la chance de ma vie, et j'ai préféré fuir. Fuir les engagements et les responsabilités. Fuir les obligations, comme un lâche.

_Je suis un lâche. _

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que dans même pas dix minutes, je vais la revoir. Revoir son doux visage, son odeur, ses formes. Et elle sera inaccessible. Comme un rêve. Celui que je fais chaque nuit.

_(...)_

**POV Bella**

J'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui je serais forte et déterminée. En attendant le bus, je sers mon manteau un peu plus contre moi. C'est une matinée grisâtre. Le soleil qui se lève à peine, incendie la route d'une couleur rouge sang. Le vent sec et froid fait voler mes cheveux autour de mon visage, tout en le caressant. La météo correspond bien à mon humeur. Une légère brume recouvre encore la ville endormie. J'aime me lever le matin rien que pour ce spectacle.

Bien sûr je pourrais être aigrie de ce qui m'est arrivée. Mais c'est inutile. Il y a tant de beauté dans le monde. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle me submerge, de partout en même temps, mais c'en est trop. Mon cœur se remplit comme un ballon, prêt à exploser. Et là, je comprends qu'il faut que je lâche prise, que j'arrête d'essayer sans cesse de m'y raccrocher. Et ça glisse sur moi comme de la pluie. Et je ne peux plus rien éprouver d'autre que de la gratitude pour chaque instant de mon insignifiante petite vie. Vous ne comprenez pas ce que je suis en train de vous dire n'est ce pas ? Ne vous en faites pas, un jour, vous comprendrez.*

Au loin, se détache de la brume une lumière orange qui se rapproche. Je sais ce que c'est : le bus qui va me permettre d'aller à mon premier jour en 12th Grade* (équivalent de la Terminale). Le bus qui va me permettre de le revoir, après presque un mois. Et j'essaye d'être prête pour ça. Je mets mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles pour me couper du monde. Mon iPod me lance la dernière chanson et je me rends compte, amèrement, que c'est notre chanson. La chanson de notre nuit.

Le bus ouvre difficilement ses portes et je m'y engouffre.

La lumière du plafond clignote et je me retourne pour m'asseoir sur un siège près des vitres pleines de graffitis.

Bien sur, il est là, toujours aussi beau, ses cheveux couleur bronze et ses yeux émeraude. Il me fixe attendant une réaction de ma part mais je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir. Alors, je m'installe plus profondément dans mon siège et tente de ne pas croiser son regard en face de moi. Mon cœur se brise devant sa beauté et je tente tant bien que mal de retenir le douloureux sanglot qui me déchire la gorge. Je baisse la tête et occulte tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi. Je ne veux pas souffrir, j'ai assez donné dans ce domaine.

Le paysage défile à travers la vitre et tout devient flou. Le paysage n'est plus que des traits de couleurs. Du vert, du marron, c'est l'hiver. J'aimerais pouvoir me balader en débardeur, sentir la chaleur du soleil dans mon dos.

Mais penser à l'été me fait mal et malgré moi, j'ai envie de déplier le petit bout de papier dans ma main pour la millionième fois. Je me perds dans la contemplation de l'extérieur, la tête posée contre la vitre glacée du bus. Je ferme les yeux et les images viennent toutes seules.

_Flash - Back :_

_C'était un jour de Juin douloureusement chaleureux. Alice m'avait trainé jusqu'à la plage en territoire Quileute. Elle fêtait son diplôme de fin d'année et moi mon arrivée à Forks. J'ai enlevé les talons que Lily m'avait forcé à mettre et j'ai enfin gouté à la sensation divine du sable fin sous mes pieds nus. Au loin, nous voyions un immense feu de joie et une musique sourde provenir d'enceintes portatives. Les basses résonnaient dans mon corps et j'avais une envie folle de danser. Arrivées sur place, Lily alla directement voir Jasper et me laissa seule face au buffet. Je me souviens avoir pris une bière. Sans m'en rendre compte, je l'ai descendue presque immédiatement. J'ai senti une main m'en tendre une autre et c'était Lui. _

**Junebug, Robert Francis.**

_Nos regards se sont accrochés pour ne plus se lâcher. Au bout de quelques autres boissons alcoolisées, j'ai commencé à me sentir légère. J'ai tourné la tête et j'ai soufflé tendrement sur son doux visage. Puis je l'ai embrassé, chastement sur les lèvres. A croire qu'il n'attendait que cela car aussitôt il prit mon visage en coupe pour approfondir le baiser, mélangeant nos langues qui avaient si soif l'une de l'autre. J'ai gémis incapable de me retenir et ce son déclencha la fin de notre Raison. Nous nous sommes éloignés de la fête main dans la main et nous avons trouvé un petit coin tranquille, un paradis. Nous nous sommes allongés sur le sable lui sur moi et moi sous lui. Nous avons repris nos baisers. Si avant ils étaient tendres, maintenant je sentais le plaisir gronder en moi, au rythme des vagues. Il se frotta durement contre moi et nous gémîmes de concert. J'haletais._

_« Attends ! Attends s'il te plait ! Dis moi ton nom. Je veux pouvoir le crier quand tu me fera arriver au plaisir ultime._

_- Edward. Donne moi le tien petite chose fragile._

_- Bella._

_- Il te va merveilleusement bien alors… »_

**_(LadyL : *Va chercher sa bouteille de tequila, met sa playlist lemon en route, et prend un sachet de tagada pink …*)_**

_J'ai rougis sous ses baisers, sous ses compliments, sous ses « tu es magnifique ». _

_Ses mains ont glissé le long de mon buste, caressant ma poitrine, faisant dresser mes pointes à travers le tissu, puis sont descendues jusqu'à l'ourlet de mon débardeur qu'il passa par dessus ma tête doucement. J'ai senti son désir pour moi à travers son jeans et j'étais fière d'être celle qu'il désirait. J'ai laissé courir ma main jusqu'à son sexe douloureux et j'ai frotté ma paume contre celui-ci. Un grognement lui échappa et je trouvai que c'était le plus beau son du monde. Lui, s'est attaqué aux boutons de ma mini jupe qu'il descendit lentement, me fixant de son regard de braise. Ses yeux n'étaient plus verts mais noirs. Noirs de désir. Il envoya valdinguer mon vêtement d'un geste provocateur et sexy qui me fit gémir. Puis, il sortit de je ne sais où une serviette sur laquelle il s'allongea nonchalamment. Il s'était mis de côté, une main tenant son visage et me regardait avec un superbe sourire en coin. Il me souffla :_

_« Tu es magnifique. On dirait une sirène. Bella la Sirène. »_

_Je lui ais souri et ai décidé de prendre les choses en main. Tout allait trop doucement, alors que moi je bouillais de l'intérieur. Je vins jusqu'à lui à quatre pattes, comme les félins, et d'une main l'ai poussé sur le dos. Il m'a regardé, agréablement surpris. Je me suis mise débout, mes jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches. Je me déhanchais sensuellement au rythme des basses lointaines. J'ai vaguement reconnu la chanson Junebug de Robert Francis. Rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait. Je me suis débarrassée de mon débardeur dévoilant ainsi mon soutien gorge en dentelle bleu nuit et il m'a fixé appréciateur. Il m'a attrapé par les hanches pour m'attirer à lui et j'ai gracilement chuté sur son torse désormais nu. Habilement, il m'a débarrassé du dernier rempart entre nos peaux nues. Il a flatté mon sein droit et a passé le pouce sur mon téton qui s'est tout de suite dressé pour lui. Le gauche a subit le même sort mais il a rajouta sa langue ce qui me fit gémir de plus belle. Mais j'avais besoin de plus. Beaucoup plus. Je le suppliais presque :_

_« S'il te plaît… S'il te plaît… Edward._

_- Que veux-tu ? Dis-moi Bella !_

_- S'il te plaît ! Prends… Prends moi, j'en peux plus !_

_- Tout ce que tu veux ma Bella. »_

_Je me suis alors activée à lui enlever son short de bain qui a dévoilé son sexe tendu pour moi. Il était le « mieux bâti » de tous les gars que j'avais rencontré. _

_Tout en relevant les yeux vers lui, je l'ai caressé de haut en bas et il a grogné. Mon pouce sur son gland l'avait fait pincer les lèvres d'une façon ultra sexy._

_« Bella… Si tu continues je vais venir et tu n'auras pas ce que toi et moi voulons : l'orgasme simultané._

_- Hmmpf. »_

_Il a fouillé dans sa poche pour sortir une capote qu'il déchira avec les dents. Sexy ! Il l'a déroulé le long de son membre c'est en douceur qu'il s'est placé au dessus de moi. Avec une lenteur infinie il a poussé en moi. Ne sentant pas de trace de mon hymen il fronça les sourcils :_

_« Alors mon Ange ne serait pas aussi blanc qu'il n'y paraît ? _

_- Je n'avais pas encore rencontré quelqu'un chez qui ça posait problème. _

_- Ce n'est pas un problème en soi. Juste… ça me frustre de ne pas être le premier._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es le premier pour tout ce que tu me fais ressentir. Continue, plus fort. »_

_Il augmenta ses coups de reins et ils se firent plus profonds et rapides. _

_Mon Dieu. J'ai rejeté la tête sous l'effet de ses habiles pénétrations. _

_Je jetais un coup d'œil vers son visage et le trouvait encore plus beau dans l'effort de guerre. Il me dominait de tout son corps, sa tête penchée regardant notre point de jonction, ses cheveux rebelles partant par mèches dans tous les sens. _

_« Oui ! Oh… Edward !_

_- Putain Bella ! »_

_Le rythme augmenta encore, et mes mains virent agripper ses fortes épaules, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau. Je récoltais un grognement sourd au passage. C'était juste parfait. _

_Soudain, il releva mes jambes et le plaça sur ses épaules approfondissant ainsi ses pénétrations et tapant presque à chaque fois au fond de mon ventre._

_« AAH ! AH PUTAIN OUI ! JUSTE LÀ !_

_- Tu aimes ? Hein ? _

_- Oh ouais Putain !_

_- Haan ! Bella, je vais venir ! Jouis pour moi ! »_

_Il est allé titillé mon clitoris, et ce fut ma fin. J'explosais en criant son nom tandis qu'il se déversait dans le préservatif._

_« Oh ! EDWAAARD !_

_- PUTAIN BELLAAAA ! »_

_Cependant, il se retira rapidement, et un sentiment de manque s'empara de moi. Il s'est débarrassé du condom usagé, a enfilé son short. Pendant ce temps, j'avais eu le temps de remettre ma jupe et mon soutient gorge. Il se coucha sur le dos et m'attira à lui. Aucune parole n'était venue briser ce moment et je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais, j'avais bien trop sommeil pour réfléchir aussi, je me lovais contre son torse emprunt de son odeur. C'est bercée par les mouvements respiratoires de sa cage thoracique que je sombrais dans un semi coma. _

_C'est le froid qui m'a réveillé ce matin là. J'ai tâté la place à coté de moi pour ne trouver que du vide. J'ai été déçue. Même pire que ça. J'ai été anéantie. Qu'est-ce que j'espérerais ? Plus qu'un coup d'un soir ? Les gars comme lui ne faisaient que baiser et partir. Alors pourquoi avais-je espéré le trouver à côté de moi au réveil ? _

_Je me suis relevé doucement et un papier blanc a attiré mon attention. Je l'ai déplié :_

_«__Jessica Stanley_

_Lauren Mallory_

_Rosalie Hale_

_Angela Weber_

_Tanya Denali_

_**BELLA SWAN ?**__ »_

_Les larmes de tristesse qui coulaient sur mon visage furent remplacées par des larmes de rage. Putain ! Je n'étais qu'une fille de plus sur son tableau de chasse ? Putain ! _

_J'ai retourné le papier pour voir que c'était une carte de visite :_

_« Carlisle Cullen Neurochirurgien – CHU Forks._

_Urgences 555.012.897 »_

Je me souviens avoir fait des recherches pour enfin trouver qu'il n'était personne d'autre que son père. Edward… Edward Cullen. C'est là aussi où je me suis rendue compte qu'il allait au même lycée que moi. Il a un an de plus que moi comme Alice. Mais il a redoublé son 12th Grade et par conséquent sera en même section que moi. Pire que tout, je n'ai plus Alice et son sourire. Je suis seule, complètement. Et il est là en face de moi. Une traitresse de larme coule le long de ma joue mais je m'obstine à regarder par la fenêtre du bus. Malgré moi, je lis une nouvelle fois ce bout de papier qui me taillade le cœur à chaque fois. Je suis masochiste.  
Soudain, le bus s'arrête, nous sommes arrivés. Précipitamment, je prends mon sac, le jette sur mon épaule et sors. Je ne veux pas craquer alors qu'Il est là. Mais une main me retient. Je sais déjà à qui elle appartient aussi, je me dégage brusquement et pars en courant.

_(...)_

**POV Edward.**

Une larme coule sur sa joue, faisant écho à ma tristesse. Je veux m'expliquer, je veux lui dire pourquoi je suis parti si précipitamment, pourquoi je suis un handicapé des sentiments. Pourquoi… Pourquoi.

Le bus s'arrête et je vois Bella qui tente de s'échapper.

_Oh non ! Toi et moi il faut qu'on parle. _

Je la rattrape mais elle se dégage si violemment que je lâche prise. Elle part en courant. Un bout de papier vole de sa main. Elle s'arrête voyant que je le ramasse et me regarde horrifié pendant que je regarde la carte de visite de mon père sans comprendre. Ce n'est que quand je la retourne que tout s'emboite correctement dans mon cerveau.

_Mon Dieu ! Elle croit que… je n'ai jamais écrit ça ! _

_Mais qui ? _

_JAKE._

Je ne sais pas ce que laisse transparaitre mon visage en ce moment mais elle semble y lire un certain assentiment, comme une ultime preuve et repart en courant.

_Merde !_

Je prends mon sac à dos, et cours comme je n'ai jamais couru. Je la vois partir pour les bois situés près du lycée. Si je ne parviens pas à la rattraper avant, ce sera impossible de la retrouver dans toute cette végétation. J'accélère encore, elle est proche. Encore un petit effort. Je l'appelle mais elle ne me répond pas :

« Bella ! Putain ! Bella attends ! C'est un malentendu.

- Va te faire foutre ! »

Arrivé à sa hauteur, je la plaque sur le sol et nous chutons lourdement sur l'herbe verte. Je prends la parole rapidement pendant qu'elle essaye de se dégager :

« Bella ! Bella écoute moi ! J'ai jamais écrit ce mot ! Jamais je.. J'ai paniqué et…

- Dégage ! Putain LÂCHE MOI ! Sors de ma vie, sors de mon cœur ! BARRE TOI !

- ÉCOUTE BORDEL ! CE N'EST PAS MOI QUI AIS ÉCRIT CE PUTAIN DE MOT ! C'EST JAKE !

- Jake ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a lui ? Je le connais même pas ! C'est dégueulasse de tout mettre sur le dos de quelqu'un d'autre ! Et puis je te ferais dire que la carte de visite c'est celle de TON père pas du sien ! En fait, t'es qu'un menteur manipulateur c'est ça ! Putain ne me touche pas connard !

- Jake est un patient de mon père. Lui et moi on se déteste parce je lui ai piqué la fille qu'il avait en vue en l'occurrence toi.

- JE NE SUIS QU'UN PUTAIN DE TROPHÉ C'EST CA QUE TU VEUX DIRE ?

- Non ! Non ! Bella ! Je m'exprime mal ! Je ne le savais même pas qu'il avait des vues sur toi jusqu'à ce que je vois son écriture sur ce petit bout de papier. Bella, tu peux pas savoir comment tu m'as retourné le cerveau ! D'habitude c'est vrai, je suis plutôt coup d'un soir mais avec toi c'était spécial. Tellement que j'arrête pas de penser à toi.

- Mais alors pourquoi être parti ? »

Elle avait recommencé à pleurer. Je suis désemparé. Ais-je droit de lui dire la vérité ? Je suis tellement pathétique.

« Bella… Je… J'ai paniqué. Quand… Quand tu t'es endormie, tu t'es collée à moi et… déjà ça m'a surprit parce que j'ai vraiment pas l'habitude après l'acte d'être tendre. Je me contente de partir et voilà. Mais là, je me suis fait peur… j'avais ENVIE de rester. Puis tu as eu froid, je t'ai senti frissonner dans mes bras et à ce moment là j'ai voulu aller chercher un pull ou quelque chose près du feu de camp mais tu t'es accrochée à moi comme si ta vie en dépendait et tu m'as soufflé une phrase qui m'a glacé le sang. Tu m'as dit : « Non Edward. Je t'en supplie reste. J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime. »

Bella. J'ai… J'ai peur de l'engagement, du lendemain, de la vie et surtout de te faire souffrir. J'ai préféré partir, pensant que tu allais m'oublier et que même si je souffrais, tu vivrais heureuse avec quelqu'un qui peut t'offrir ce que tu recherches à savoir une liaison fiable, une relation fixe. Je suis trop instable pour toi. Mais en faisant vœu de ne pas te faire souffrir et en prenant cette décision qui m'a couté très chère, je nous ai rendu triste tous les deux et je m'en excuse. C'est en quittant ta chaleur que je suis tombé sur Jake. Il m'a dit que je n'aurais jamais dû toucher à ce qui lui appartenait et que j'allais le regretter. Mais je m'en foutais. Je voulais juste souffrir en silence et je n'ai pas compris qu'il allait mettre son plan a exécution. Le connard a dû penser que tu allais te jeter dans ses bras de tristesse et qu'il t'aurait ainsi. Ça me révolte qu'il ait pu penser une telle chose de toi. »

Un grand silence accompagne ma longue tirade. Je vois Bella qui a fermé les yeux, des larmes dépassant de ceux-ci et sa respiration est saccadée.

« Non. Non, s'il te plait Bella ! Ne pleure plus mon Ange. »

Soudain, elle ouvre les yeux, et un sanglot plus bruyant que les autres s'échappe de sa gorge. Elle ouvre les bras pour que la prenne contre le moi et je la berce tendrement. Elle niche son cou dans mon torse et sanglote.

« S'il te plait Edward. Ne m'abandonne plus. S'il te plait.

- Bella… je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut je…

- Tu n'es peut-être pas celui qu'il me faut mais tu es celui que je veux. Edward. S'il te plait, tu es assez bien pour être avec moi. Pitié reste.

- Je… Je suis là Bella. Je ne te lâcherais plus maintenant. Chut… La… Arrête de pleurer Petite Chose Fragile. »

Elle se dégage doucement de dans mon torse et remonte vers mon visage. Elle scelle ses lèvres aux miennes et je suis enfin complet, enfin moi-même.

**(LadyL : *Prend son tel, à vraiment besoin de son mec là …* arf trop trop trop beau…)**

* * *

**Comme ça me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps, voilà c'est fait ! **

**En éspérant qu'il vous ait plu !**

**c0rnii :)**


End file.
